Hey Steven
by MissFive-0
Summary: Gracie leaves a CD in the Camaro, and Danny decides it's exactly what he needs to get Steve's attention...Slight Slash, nothing explicit. Fluff piece.


Hey Steven

Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii, or the Five-0 team, I'm just taking them for a ride. (I also don't own the song...Taylor Swift does)

* * *

><p>The team had just wrapped up a week long case, so they were heading to Steve's for a well deserved BBQ.<p>

For once Danny was driving; Steve had been shot in the arm, (again), and wasn't allowed to drive for at least a week.

Something Danny was very much looking forward too.

Steve was staring moodily out of the window, and Danny decided that he needed to smile.

Turning idea's over in his head, his eye caught something down by the gear shaft.

The CD Gracie listened to whenever she was in the car.

Trying not to laugh and spoil the surprise, Danny put the CD into the player, and waited for it to load.

Steve didn't say anything, just glanced over at Danny as he moved.

Once the disk had loaded, Danny put track 4 on.

''I thought you only listened to Bon Jovi.'' Steve said, watching Danny.

He had glimpsed the CD cover, and hadn't recognised it as one of Danny's regulars.

''Ha ha. This is Gracie's actually. I'm just borrowing it for a while...'' Danny replied, grinning.

Steve shook his head, ''You're a child, Danno...''

Danny laughed, ''You won't think that in a minute.''

As the music filled the camaro, Danny waited for Steve's reaction.

_'Hey Steven, I know looks can be decieving,  
>but I know I saw a light in you,<br>and as we walked, we were talking  
>I didn't say half the things I wanted to...'<em>

Steve didn't disappoint.

He glared at Danny, and went to turn it off, but Danny caught his hand before he could.

''Hey, the driver chooses the tunes...'' He said.

Steve huffed, but dropped his hand back to his lap.

_'...I'll be the one waiting there, even when it's cold  
>Hey Steven, boy, you might have me believing<br>I don't always have to be alone...'_

Danny thoughts went to that day in Steve's back yard, back when they had first met, and he told Steve that apart from Grace, he was alone on the Island.

Looking at Steve, Danny could see that he was thinking exactly the same thing.

''Danny...'' Steve started.

''Keep listening.'' Danny said, cutting him off.

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel,  
>can't help it if I want to kiss you in the rain so,<br>come feel this magic I been feeling since I met you,  
>can't help it if there's no-one else,<br>Mmm, I can't help myself...'_

Danny smiled at Steve, noticing the slight sparkle that was dancing in his eyes. Although as he watched, the light went out, and was replaced by something else completely.

_'Hey Steven, I've been holding back this feeling,  
>so I've got some things to say to you,<br>I've seen it all, so I thought,  
>but I never seen nobody shine the way you do,<em>

Steve was watching Danny with a slightly desperate look in his eyes; like he thought that maybe this was a dream and he would wake up and Danny would be gone.

Reaching across the seats, Danny took Steve's hand in his own. Silently letting him know that Danny wasn't going anywhere.

_'The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name,  
>it's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change,<br>Hey Steven why are people always leaving,  
>I think you and I should stay the same...'<em>

They were quiet as the song finished; Danny watching the road and Steve watching Danny.

Finally as Danny turned on to Steve's street, he pulled up to the curb.

''It's Gracie's new favourite song...'' Danny said, breaking the silence.

''Danny-'' Steve tried.

''...she likes all of the songs, but that one...''

''Danny-''

''...she always gets this smile on her face-''

''Danny!'' Steve almost yelled.

Danny mouth closed with an audible snap, as his gaze shot to Steve.

''I love you, Danno.'' Steve said, sheepishly.

Danny's entire self flooded with relief.

Steve 'Super SEAL' McGarrett had just told him that he loved him.

''I love you too, you big goof.'' He replied.

Steve leaned in slowly, as if he was still a little uncertain. Smirking slightly, Danny closed the space between them, pressing their lips together firmly.

Just then Steve's stomach growled loudly.

They laughed and broke away, both leaning back in their charis.

''You hungry babe?'' Danny said, sarcastically.

''Starving.'' Steve said, suggestively.

Danny's heart shot to his mouth, turning the engine back on, he drove the rest of the way to Steve's house.

Only when they saw that Chin and Kono were waiting outside the house, did they remember the arrangement they had made.

''Later?'' Steve asked.

''Later.'' Danny confirmed.

They shared a look full of promises before getting out of the car, and heading inside, resigning themselves to the fact that they would just have to wait until they could finally be alone...

* * *

><p><strong>The End ^_^<br>Hope you enjoyed it? This idea just wouldn't leave me alone after listening to **_**Taylor Swift's Hey Steven**_**, please let me know what you thought! **


End file.
